


Into Dust

by traditionalfire



Series: Miraak/Arya the Dragonborn [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Light BDSM, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traditionalfire/pseuds/traditionalfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr prompt from seveena: "not sure if you'll like the song but I think it could make for a little story involving Arya and Miraak? =) Mazzy Star - Into Dust"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Copypasta from my original Tumblr post: "I wasn’t familiar with this song, but now that I’ve listened to it, it really could fit them, depending on which interpretation of the lyrics you choose to go with. I’ll disregard the obvious (death) in favor of something much more applicable (losing oneself in an unhealthy love)."

Miraak was a stranger, and still she fell for him. A stranger she had every reason to distrust, maybe even despise. But in the dark, he knew her body, inside and out, and their pasts meant nothing when they were breathless, wordless, mindless. His fingers would wrap around her throat and she’d dimly recall how mere weeks before he’d done the same thing, for such a different reason, eliciting such a different response. The shame nibbled at her edges, but he’d gotten there first, and there was nothing left for it to consume.

Moments later those same fingers would intertwine with hers, as the bruises were kissed away. Did he love her or hate her? Did it matter, if he stayed?

Shaking, sweating, panting, she didn’t know if she was living for the very first time or fading, burning up or growing colder, being rebuilt from the ground up or crumbling into dust.

With teeth and tongue, the stranger molded her. Into something he wanted, something he needed, something she didn’t recognize, driven by desire and obsession to be his, to share her life and his fate. With gasps and sighs, she begged him to never stop. Was she shaking from fear or from exhaustion? Did it matter, if he kept it up?

Breathless and tall, he towered over her, lust and loneliness swirling behind pitch black eyes. He belonged there, she thought, above her and inside her and spilled all over her.

Would they always be strangers? Did it matter, if their bodies knew each other so well?


End file.
